SDmSM
by Nate-Miki
Summary: A bunch of stupid moments of the otherselves and humans. Please not that OCs do show up. The only reason is to balance the cast I swear.
1. Chapter 1

Tilly: When will we star in a story?

Nate: Uh… Miki I could use some help!

Miki: No help until you get a Tainted Rose story posted.

Nate: Crimsin? Can you help?

Crimsin: Eh… The author owns some characters here. Mainly me right now.

Nate: I meant with the others.

Stupid Distractions make the Sweetest Memories #1

Prompt: The two Vamprye members of the cast sit down and talk.

Inspiration: Vampire bloodlines.

Cast: Crimsin and Mii.

Note: Armament names are fan made names between my friends. Better than the English names. BTW Mii will not be using Spanish. I don't know it and I don't trust GT.

It was a surprise to say the least. The only one that commonly visited Mii was Lirio. So it was a needless surprise to find Crimsin visiting at tea time. A very big surprise considering Crimsin hung out with Sing a lot.

"Well I'll be. The proper lady is visiting. What can I get you Crimsin?" Mii asks as she lets the woman inside. Crimsin calmly puts her sword next to her boots as she enters the house.

"If you have Type O- a cup would be nice." Crimsin says as she looks around the black metal that made up the foyers walls.

"You want to drink blood?" Mii stutters. Crimsin nods calmly.

"Oh that's right. I've never stated my classification before. Like you I'm a vamprye."

"But you never drank before."

"I'm lucky enough to be gifted with the ability to steal life when I attack. Even though I don't need it. I lack the trueself connection. I can't die like you can. I'm one of our kind that can't fade away."

"Oh. I've heard rumors that you lacked a trueself… I'm best to drop the subject."

"Yes."

A few minutes later Mii and Crimsin are calmly sitting at the table drinking red tea. Mii calmly looks up. Crimsin pauses as she meets the gaze.

"A question for a question?" Mii asks. For a second the black flame flares within Crimsin's eyes. The flame dies down though.

"Why not?"

"What do you think of Sing?"

"In all honesty I think WRS is a stuck up narcissistic bitch."

"You really don't care what you say."

"Not really. My question though."

"What?"

"Neabladeing. What is it?"

"Rebirth. Freedom. Redemption."

"Not what I meant."

"Neabladeing is the taking of one's soul and memories and recreating it as one of our own species. If you want more details talk with Nefe. She was a grey at one point."

"Hmm…"

~WARNING~

~click~

"Sorry about that forgot I had this stupid cellphone on me. Meh Sing can wait. She likely ran out of tea again. Oh also did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Sing got Stella this really reveling outfit."

"That's Stella normally…"

"This is a playboy bunny outfit."

"I'll be leaving. I need pictures ASAP."

With that Mii is out the door with her camera in hand. Crimsin shrugs before checking the phone for the message. She pauses upon seeing the name.

"Virgo…"

There done. Well two things.

One Crimsin's ring tone is the boss warning form Nanostray.

Second I finally killed the last golden dawn so that's where the bunny outfit comes in. Cheeky little thing as well.

Also I am sorry to say that Vocalonic has been canceled. I no longer have permission to use those characters at the moment so it's been canceled.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate: Well how you doing?

Trace: Terrified.

Nate: So you spend a lot of time up.

Trace: Yep. Can you help?

Di: …

Trace: Such a good disclaimer.

Azony's notes on classification #1

(Translated from Latin by Sandstorm)

Our way of classifying ourselves has changed and evolved since my creation. I've been instrumental in some of the classifications listed here. Please be advised that cross class happens very often.

-Close Range Classifications-

Bladers are the basic sword swinging classification. They are very many weapons ranging from swords to knives. A classic example of this is Black Gold Saw.

Brawlers use mechanical fists for fighting. Not often seen as a pure form. A classic example here is Strength.

-Gunner Classification-

Gunners are separated into no separate classes. It is a broad term that enthralls many different weapon classes. This Classification is in need of review and reformatting. Example is Stella.

-Trapper Classification-

Hunters are bow users that have snipeing capabilities and status inflictions. Hunters are also bolstered by a hunting animal. Example is Lirio.

Snipers use high powered rifles for devastating damage at long range. Most snipers have limited close range options. Example is Maid Gunner. A newer classification that has just sprung up.

-Specialize Classification-

Vamprye are life stealing fighters capable of stealing the very essence of skills and ones being. Powerful if they can feed enough. Example is Mii. A newer classification that has just sprung up.

Shifters are form changing fighters capable of breaking the boundaries between the classifications. Often resilient they have noticed a decline as of late. I am a shifter.

These notes will play a part in the story later. This is the first of four notes planned at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate: Well then…

Azony's Classification Notes #2

(Translated from Latin by Sandstorm)

The other classifications that appear are listed here.

Mage Classifications.

Mages are skilled with magic but have no obvious combat ability to begin with. As they grow they do learn most skills quickly. A recently born example of this is De'Suna.

Mechain Classifications.

Juggernauts are powerful armored behemoths that are also slower than most others. Powerful it is often a bad idea to get in their way. The example of this is Riz. A recent classification.

Armament masters are the puppeteers and controllers of the smaller automatic weapons called armaments. They engage in fights using numbers instead of power. Has recently reemerged. The example is here is Nefe.

Tactic classifications.

Tacticians have very low power compared to others. They use manipulation and planning to succeed. The example is Nana.

Ninja are weapon masters that don't follow the rules. An unconventional weapon is a ninja's best friend. The basic example is Catikill.

Azony's Classification Notes #3

(Translated from Latin by Crimsin)

The multiple states that can evolve from different enviroments. Four states emerge. I will explain two in this note.

Insane state happens when emotions within the trueself goes out of control. Lost the othersleve becomes an engine of destruction almost impossible to stop. Very dangerous and problematic.

Fledgling state is when an othersleve has yet to fully develop. Weak they don't last long normally.


End file.
